


Let's See That Fist. Big Ol' Fist.

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND EPISODE 302, BLAME JEFF DAVIS, Fisting, M/M, None of this is my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 302 Was just a big fucking fisting innuendo. </p><p>So This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See That Fist. Big Ol' Fist.

There were lots of things Derek loved. Really and truly, though most people wouldn’t believe him; he knew he could be very… _intense_. With his brooding personality and dark humor. But there _were_ things that he loved.

He loved the memories of him and his family driving down to Los Angeles and having long days on the beach. He loved the refreshing feeling he got after cleaning up. He loved traveling to the forest alone on a full moon and going for an extreme run. He loved successful training sessions with the pack. He loved when his preferred hair jam went on sale.  He also loved cooking exotic dishes that he had learned to make after flipping through the cook book Peter had bought him as a housewarming gift, it was supposed to be a joke. Too bad cooking was a hobby that he had _actually_ planned on picking up anyway.

See? Derek was capable of love. But there were two things he loved more than anything on earth. The first one being Stiles Stilinski. _Jesus fuck_ , he _loves_ Stiles more than life itself. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Stiles. It had taken a near death experience for the two of them to finally realize that they needed each other, that they _wanted_  each other. But it did happen. He pushed the boy up against a blood soiled tree and twisted the collar of his graphic tee in his fist, barking in the boys face, telling him that he better not _ever_ put himself in harms way again. Because yes, it would hurt him if the others got hurt, but it would _kill_ him if anything happened to Stiles because…because…well, because he fucking _loves_ him.

 

So yeah. That’s the first thing.

 

The second thing?

 

What he’s done _to_ Stiles.

To Stiles’ body.

His asshole in particular. He loves that. How he’s made it his. _His property_. How he trained it to respond to his touches. How Stiles keens and quivers when he spreads his cheeks wide and goes way deep with his cock. So deep that Stiles _should_ be grunting and clenching his jaw. But he isn’t because they’re past that. That’s something Stiles gave up a long time ago for more. To be trained by Derek.

 

To have his hole trained. With a fist.

 

It happened by accident. Started with Derek doing what he always did before they fucked. Stretching Stiles out and having fun with it. To be honest he should’ve known that he would enjoy fisting. What with him _always_ wanting to finger Stiles for a bit longer. Loving the feel of the pads of his fingers inside Stiles’ slick walls. Testing how much Stiles could handle him drumming his fingers over his prostate. Seeing how much he could make Stiles moan when he ran his thumb in circles on Stiles’ pink entrance that he so desperately wanted to see red and stretched.

 

He had been about to relieve Stiles and start fucking him when the boy reached back and grabbed his wrist keeping his three fingers inside.

“W-wanna…wanna f-fist me?” he asked, looking back and smirking as he pushed back on the fingers and wiggled his butt.

Derek had only licked his lips and nodded; not able to produce words. Rocking his pelvis onto the back of the boys thigh to relieve his cock of the flare of arousal that came with Stiles’ question.

 

And then he did it. He fucked Stiles with his fingers. Starting at three and working his way up. And Stiles had been all for it. Spreading his legs wider, pushing his face down and arching his back, sticking his ass higher into the air. Accepting everything Derek was giving him. His breathing hitched at the fourth finger. But then he began scrabbling at the sheets, the fabric rustling in his grasp when Derek slowly added his thumb to the group of fingers.

The younger man groaned out a loud “Fuck!” as Derek’s hand popped in the rest of the way, his hole squeezing and fitting to the small of Derek’s wrist.

The feeling of having his entire hand inside of Stiles had been like nothing he’d ever felt before. Looking at Stiles the boy wasn’t moving, up on his knees and face still down in the pillow but his _moving_ had ceased.

But…

But Derek could _feel_ him quivering on the inside. Could feel the muscles in his ass going insane, fluttering and spasming as they tried to grip around the intrusion of his fist. It was time for him to say something. He _had_ to speak; no matter how much he just…didn’t know what to say, he had to check on Stiles.

“Are...” he paused as he heard his own voice, completely wrecked and cracking down the middle, “Stiles, are you okay? Is it too much?”

He heard Stiles exhale and the fluttering of his anal wall calmed slightly.

“It hurts.” Stiles ground out.

He was prepared to pull out when Stiles frantically reached back and grabbed his wrist; gasping and cursing at the way Derek’s fist moved inside him due to his sudden movements.

“Don’t! Don’t take it out or it’ll fucking hurt worse…just. Just let me adjust. I _want_ this. Okay?”

 

_I want this._

 

Derek can still remember the way everything seemed to slow down. He could feel every beat of his own heart, could feel the blood rushing through his veins. Stiles wanted this. He wanted to give Derek this part of him. All of this. Taking Derek’s big fucking fist in his ass solely because he knew it was something that Derek wanted.

 

After a few moments Stiles began to slowly rock back on to Derek’s hand and the real fun began.

 

That had been four months ago.

Now Stiles was trained. His hole was looser and always ready to accept Derek’s cock. Preparation was now only necessary for fisting. Which Stiles allowed a lot of. And Derek loved that too.

 

He loved seeing how far he could push his forearm in before Stiles would finally give up and moan their safeword.

“Melons.”

He loved, that he could now thrust his hand in and out with little to no resistance. Getting harder and harder with the loud squelches and wet noises coming from Stiles’ wrecked hole. He loved reaching inside Stiles and digging into his prostate, pulling loud sobs from the boy. Massaging it relentlessly over and over again until the boys body was no longer his own and became a quivering mess of bones, flesh and come. His legs quaking uncontrollably and his breathing completely fucked.

 

Yeah, Stiles wasn’t as tight as he had been before; but that didn’t matter to him anymore. He could get off just from watching Stiles ride his arm, seeing how the boy so badly wanted to get down to his elbow but never making it that far before he was pulling himself off the thick appendage on trembling legs.

“Your fist is so fucking big Derek… _god_.” He’d whisper as he’d take Derek’s hand in his own and begin licking the fingers that had just been inside him. Kitten like. As if he could _possibly_ be innocent with crude things he allowed Derek to do to him, with the vulgar things he’s _asked_ Derek to do.

Any innocence Stiles had left had been shattered the night he asked Derek to take a picture of his gaping hole; to take a picture so he could see how much of a size queen he looked like from behind. How much of a “slut”. His own words.

And Derek took the picture. He took _a lot_ of pictures. Because he _loved_ this.

Stiles lying flat on the bed with only his knees propped up to keep his ass leveled for Derek, his once tight pink hole now gaping and red, squeezing around air, in search of something… _anything_. He loved it.

 

Okay…so maybe Derek loved a lot of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
